amor eterno
by draculauraloveclawd
Summary: esto sucede antes de que naciera Laval, sobre como sus padres se conocieron y de como ellos llegaron a amarse queriendo tener un cachorro.
1. Chapter 1

El primer encuentro

Una mañana en chima, el castillo de la tribu león se encargaba de darles a las otras tribus su chi, el príncipe Lagravis veía como cada una de ellas recibía su propio chi para usarlo con sabiduría para bien de sus tribus, al ver a su amigo Crominus para recoger su chi Lagravis le sonrió y lo saludo por su parte Crominus hacia lo mismo ya que eran muy buenos amigos, sobre todo con Lavertus (hermano de Lagravis) quien sabía que pronto su hermano ocuparía el lugar de su padre, esa tarde en el mercado los tres amigos empezaron a platicar:

Crominus.- y dime Lagravis ¿Cuándo va ser tu coronación?

Lagravis.- dentro de dos semanas, desde que murió mi padre en ese terrible accidente tengo que hacerme cargo de mis propios deberes como futuro rey de la tribu león.

Lavertus.- si eso ya lo sabemos hermano, pero saben será muy difícil para Crunket y para mí no tenerlos con nosotros ya que van a estar muy ocupados.

Crominus.- oye pero aun así vamos a seguir siendo amigos, ya verás que voy a tratar de convivir con ustedes para que no se sientan aburridos.

Lavertus.- no digas cosas que a lo mejor no puedes cumplir mi amigo.

Lagravis.- mi hermano tiene razón Crominus.

Crominus.- bueno al menos lo intente.

En el momento en que Lagravis iba a hablar no se dio cuenta que se topó con una leona de su tribu, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo sobre un charco de lodo, Lagravis se sintió mal no la había visto y trato de disculparse, sin embargo, la leona no le hizo caso estaba tan avergonzada que corrió llorando, Lagravis les dijo a sus amigos que los veía luego y siguió a la leona tenía que disculparse con ella, cuando la encontró se acercó a ella, y puso su mano en su hombro, haciendo que ella volteara y se asustara, Lagravis empezó hablar tranquilamente para que se calmara:

Lagravis.- tranquila no voy a hacerte daño, solo vine para disculparme, perdona no te había visto, no quise tirarte en el lodo.

Leona.- no tienes que disculparte de hecho yo tengo la culpa, estaba algo distraída y me avergoncé de mi misma.

Lagravis.- tranquila tú no tienes la culpa, nadie la tiene (Lagravis toca su rostro y se queda viendo sus hermosos ojos dorados) ohh, tienes unos hermosos ojos.

Leona.- (sonrojándose) ahh, gracias su majestad.

Lagravis.- por favor llámame Lagravis, dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Leona.- me llamo Leona.

Lagravis.- bueno Leona me permites levantarte de esa roca (ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla).

Leona.- (dándole su mano y parándose) gracias, Lagravis.

En el momento en que se levantó Lagravis noto que su piel era de color canela y su vestimento era un vestido color azul fuerte y llevaba un cinturón de oro en su cintura, pero aún se fijaba en sus ojos dorados los cuales lo hipnotizaban, con tan solo mirar esos ojos inocentes entendía que no quería separarse de ella, sobre todo le encanto su hermosa voz la cual hacia que él tuviera una armonía dentro de él, para Leona tener a Lagravis cerca de ella le daba más seguridad con ella misma y tampoco quería separarse de él, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon la voz de Lavertus llamando a Lagravis, en ese momento los dos tuvieron que despedirse sabiendo que se verían de nuevo otro dia.


	2. la coronacion

La coronación

Habían pasado ya las dos semanas, y el día de la coronación había llegado lo cual significaba que Lagravis tenía que ya mantener una gran responsabilidad como futuro rey de la tribu León, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el estanque de chi, donde el consejo de ancianos lo coronarían como rey, cuando por fin llego al estanque, un león anciano empezó hacer un juramento antes de coronarlo:

León anciano.- príncipe Lagravis, juras solemnemente proteger el chi y respetar a las otras tribus.

Lagravis.- lo juro.

León anciano.- juras dar el chi a las otras tribus, sabiendo que si algunas de ellas te declaran la guerra se las darás.

Lagravis.- lo juro.

León anciano.- ahora juras también que llevaras la paz y apoyaras a otras tribus con respeto y unión.

Lagravis.- lo juro.

León anciano.- ahora, con gran honor (colocándole la corona) yo te corono futuro rey Lagravis de Chima, levántate y gobierna con sabiduría, sobre todos nosotros y guía a tu tribu por un camino de unión y respeto.

Lagravis.- ¡por Chima! (dando un rugido)

En el momento en que Lagravis dio su rugido todos los leones dieron el suyo lo cual hacia que ellos le dieran reconocimiento y respeto a su nuevo rey de su tribu, más tarde se dio una fiesta en honor a Lagravis en ella asistieron todas y cada una de las tribus con las cuales tenían contacto, Lagravis veía como cada una se divertía cuando de repente sus ojos se posaron en Leona quien se encontraba apartada de los demás, en el momento en que la vio soltó una pequeña sonrisa y fue hacia donde estaba ella:

Lagravis.- Leona me alegra verte de nuevo.

Leona.- rey Lagravis es un honor para mí, verlo de nuevo (haciendo una reverencia).

Lagravis.- tranquila no hace falta tanta formalidad, y no te preocupes puedes seguir llamándome Lagravis.

Leona.- veo que te gusta mucho observar la alegría de los demás.

Lagravis.- así es, pero dime ¿Por qué no estas celebrando con los demás?

Leona.- (suspirando) es algo difícil de decir, la razón es porque yo no sé bailar nunca lo he intentado (sintiendo que Lagravis tocaba su mano).

Lagravis.- ven déjame enseñarte (sacándola a bailar).

Leona.- (observando sus pasos y bailando con él) ohh lo estoy logrando, estoy bailando (dándole una sonrisa a Lagravis) gracias Lagravis.

Lagravis y Leona bailaron por una hora y después de un rato decidieron dar un paseo por el castillo león para observar la luna, en el momento en que los dos quedaron solos Lagravis le dio una mirada de amor a Leona regalándole una sonrisa, y ella se la devolvía con gran alegría en su corazón:

Lagravis.- Leona escucha, sé que esto es algo repentino pero quiero que te quedes conmigo.

Leona.- pero Lagravis apenas si nos conocemos (sintiendo el rostro de Lagravis cerca del suyo).

Lagravis.- lo sé, pero desde que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, por favor Leona quédate a mi lado (viendo que Leona estaba cerrando los ojos) quédate conmigo.

Leona.- si Lagravis voy a quedarme a tu lado por siempre.

Lagravis.- te amo Leona (dándole un beso).

Cuando ambos se besaron los dos descubrieron que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por ambos y que nunca querían estar separados ni un solo momento querían estar juntos por toda una eternidad.

**Que les pareció muy romántico ¿no? Bueno espero hacer el capítulo 3 pero necesito muchas ideas.**

**Posdata: no soy dueña de este programa. **


	3. te adoro cásate conmigo

Te adoro cásate conmigo

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Lagravis le pidió a Leona que se quedara con él en el castillo león, claro ésta que ella dormía en un cuarto separado al suyo, Leona se dedicaba ayudar a los miembros del consejo león a repartir las chi a las demás tribus, a medida en que pasaba más tiempo con ella Lagravis fue enamorándose más ya que vio en Leona un alma generosa y solidaria y sabía que quería tenerla para toda la eternidad un día Lagravis estaba platicando con su hermano Lavertus:

Lagravis.- hermano escúchame Leona es una gran amiga y compañera la verdad quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo.

Lavertus.- Lagravis lo que tu sientes por ella es amor no lo niegues.

Lagravis.- por supuesto que no pero.

Lavertus.- pero ¿Qué?

Lagravis.- no se ¿Cómo decirle? ¿Qué se case conmigo?

Lavertus.- oh vamos Lagravis, díselo y ya, oh puedes llevarla de paseo tómala a tus brazos y róbatela como todo un caballero.

Lagravis.- no, no quisiera hacerle eso Lavertus.

Lavertus.- pues entonces debes ser tu quien tiene que tener el valor necesario para que le pidas esa propuesta hermano, en fin, nos vemos voy a ir a saludar a Crominus a ver si necesita ayuda.

Cuando Lavertus se fue, Lagravis pensó en lo que su hermano le había dicho al respecto sobre su relación con Leona, en el momento en que lo pensó decidió ir a buscarla y pedirle que se casara con él, cuando la encontró le pidió dar un paseo y Leona acepto encantada, justo cuando estuvieron lejos Lagravis tomo su mano y le dijo dulcemente:

Lagravis.- Leona tu bien sabes que te amo y que no quisiera perderte.

Leona.- conozco tu sufrimiento y puedo saber tu tormento, porque también es el mío Lagravis.

Lagravis.- lo se Leona, yo te adoro y quisiera pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Leona.- por supuesto que me casare contigo porque te amo.

Lagravis.- (acercándose a su rostro) yo también, yo también.

Leona.- (cerrando sus ojos para aceptar su beso) lo sé.

Lagravis.- y te amare por siempre, (dándole un beso).

**Que les pareció fue hermoso verdad, por cierto necesito comentarios para hacer ideas del próximo capítulo 4, 5 y 6; el cuarto va ser el casamiento, el siguiente va ser el nacimiento de Laval y no sé si el ultimo cuando Lagravis cuidad de su cachorro, bueno necesito ideas.**

**No soy dueña de este programa. **


	4. la gran boda

La gran boda

Con la gran proposición que Lagravis le dijo a Leona llego el día de la boda y todas las tribus estaban tan emocionados, aunque algunos estaban preparando los preparativos ya que tenían que tenerlo todo listo antes de empezar con la ceremonia, en el cuarto de Leona, Crunket junto con Rita (una rinoceronte hembra) y Elsa (una águila hembra) estaban preparando a Leona a vestirse con su vestido de novia:

Crunket.- Leona tienes suerte vas a casarte con el león más afortunado de la historia.

Leona.- ya deseo que Lagravis y yo pronto estemos casados.

Rita.- oye aun no has visto tu vestido de novia, (guiándola a vestido) ven a verlo pero cierra los ojos.

Leona.- (teniendo los ojos cerrados) ya puedo abrirlos chicas.

Crunket.- no aun no, no hagas trampa Leona.

Elsa.- de acuerdo leona ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Leona.- (abriendo los ojos y viendo su hermoso vestido blanco, sencillo en las mangas y en la cintura tenían unos bordes de oro con una flor blanca y el velo corto con una hermosa brillantina) ohh, chicas es hermoso.

Rita.- si y se verá aún más, lindo cuando lo tengas puesto para tu boda.

Crunket.- (tocándose la cabeza) ohh la boda, tengo que ir con Lavertus y Crominus para ver y organizar el banquete.

Rita.- si y yo he quedado con Wiperine (una loba) para ver los adornos.

Elsa.- yo me quedare aquí arreglando a Leona en su día especial.

Mientras todas se repartían los asuntos para la ceremonia, en otro lugar Lavertus y Crominus veían que hubiera suficientes alimentos para ese gran momento y para asegurase de que no faltara nada hicieron una lista con los alimentos que deberían de estar para el gran banquete del casamiento real:

Lavertus.- a ver Crominus tenemos C de camarón.

Crominus.- también hay C de carne.

Lavertus.- también A de…

Crunket.- (interrumpiéndolo) A de aléjense de la comida.

Crominus.- oye Crunket no pienses, que no íbamos a comer, no vamos a arruinar la gran boda de nuestro amigo.

Crunket.- hay si como no, lo mismo hicieron en su cumpleaños.

Lavertus.- oye solo le dimos una probada al pastel.

Crunket.- mmmm… falta algo para este banquete, oigan ¿dónde está el helado?

Crominus y Lavertus.- ¿¡el helado!?

Crunket.- no me digan de ¿Qué se lo comieron?

Lavertus.- no para nada, de hecho los cuervos ya debieron de haberlo traído.

Crominus.- ahh, conociéndolos ya debieron de organizar un comercio con el helado, son capaces de lo que sea.

Lavertus.- ustedes dos vayan a buscarlos, yo iré a ver a mi hermano a ver si necesita ayuda.

Mientras Lavertus iba a ver a su hermano, Lagravis ya estaba vestido para la gran ceremonia cuando hoyo que alguien tocaba la puerta, le pidió que pudiera pasar y se dio cuenta que era Lavertus quien le decía que ya era hora de su ceremonia y que se le iba a hacer tarde sin más preámbulos se dio prisa para poder llegar a tiempo al altar mientras esperaba a la novia:

Ewald.- Lagravis gracias por hacerme el honor de guiar tu boda, para casarte con Leona.

Lagravis.- no me lo agradezcas amigo mío.

Grumlo.- esto sí que es el triunfó del amor.

Wiperine.- creo que también del retraso cuando va a llegar la novia.

Balkaria.- tranquilos miren ahí viene.

Leona llego ya vestida con su vestido de novia junto con Elsa, Rita y Crunket quienes eran sus damas, cuando estuvo cerca de Lagravis se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, en ese momento en secreto los dos se miraban con amor dando una pequeña sonrisa, cuando los dos dijeron acepto se besaron y eso hizo que se terminara la ceremonia y comenzara la celebración en el banquete, hubo veces que Lavertus y Crominus trataban de acercarse al pastel pero Crunket los pichaba y los alejaba de ahí, todo fue increíble sobre todo para Lagravis y Leona, cuando observaron que todos estaban distraídos por la fiesta, decidieron ir a su cuarto, claro que Lavertus les pregunto a donde iban y Lagravis le dijo que se divirtieran en su ausencia y así lo hicieron, cuando llegaron a su cuarto Leona se sentó en la cama, mientras veía como Lagravis cerraba la puerta:

Leona.- no creo que nadie vaya a entrar.

Lagravis.- es mejor prevenir que lamentar (acercándose a ella) Leona quisiera que esta noche la disfrutemos como nunca.

Leona.- yo también cariño (viendo que se sentaba a su lado).

Lagravis.- (poniendo sus manos en sus hombros haciendo que Leona se acercara más a su rastro) te amo más que a mi propia vida.

Leona.- lo se mi amor, lo sé (acercando su cara y cerrando sus ojos).

Cuando Leona cerró sus ojos Lagravis empezó a besarla apasionadamente, los dos se acostaron en la cama, Leona soltaba un gran gemido cundo sintió que la boca de Lagravis llego su cuello…esa noche los dos alcanzaron el clímax hasta el infinito lo cual les daría dar un gran paso en sus vidas o tal vez la llegada de un cachorro.

**Bueno tuve que hacerme muchas ideas pero ya quedo… aun me falta el capítul pero bueno necesito algo de ideas nos vemos. **


	5. el nacimiento de Laval

El nacimiento de Laval

Después de que Lagravis y Leona se casaron las cosas iban bien en chima sobretodo la paz entre todas las tribus, un día Leona despertó con algo de apetito y fue a comer algo, pero en cuanto comió algo sintió asco de manera inesperada y no sabía ¿Por qué? Fue corriendo a buscar algo en donde vomitar y cuando encontró una cubeta vomito lo que había comido, en ese momento Lagravis la encontró preocupado:

Lagravis.- Leona ¿estás bien?

Leona.- no lo sé, desperté esta mañana con hambre pero luego tuve asco.

Lagravis.- ¿estás enferma? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

Leona.- Lagravis no estoy segura de ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Lagravis.- ven vamos con el doctor de la tribu león, a que te revise.

Leona no sabía que contestarle pero tampoco iba a quejarse con Lagravis en cuanto fueron a ver al doctor, este empezó a revisar que es lo que tenía Leona, por unos momentos Lagravis creyó que era algo muy grave pero después de una hora y media, el doctor le comunico a Lagravis que no era nada grave que Leona estaba bien solo que la razón por la cual tenía antojos y vomitaba era:

Doctor león.- rey Lagravis su esposa está embarazada, ella va a tener un cachorro suyo.

Lagravis.- ¿quiere decir que Leona y yo seremos padres?

Doctor león.- si mi rey, creo que pronto celebraremos el nacimiento de su cachorro.

Lagravis.- gracias doctor, si me disculpa quisiera hablar con mi esposa.

En el momento en que el doctor decidió dejarlos solos, en cuanto Lagravis entro para ver a Leona le dijo lo que en verdad estaba ocurriendo, Leona se puso muy feliz durante toda su vida siempre quiso tener un cachorro y ahora que iba a tenerlo abrazo a Lagravis con emoción, incluso Lagravis estaba muy feliz, poco después se lo contaron a sus amigos y ellos también quedaron emocionados por su cachorro, más tarde Lavertus platicaba con su hermano:

Lavertus.- y dime cuando va nacer tu cachorro.

Lagravis.- no lo sé Lavertus, pero créeme estoy muy feliz, pronto voy hacer padre y te diré que voy amar mucho a mi cachorro al igual que a mi esposa.

Lavertus.- no hay duda de eso, papa también estaría orgulloso de ti, lástima que él no pueda conocer a su nieto.

Lagravis.- también me duele que él se haya ido, pero no estemos tristes el siempre estará con nosotros en nuestro corazón.

Lagravis sabía que su padre estaría muy contento con él, por el gran trabajo que hiso para mantener el balance en todas las tribus, aunque le hubiera gustado que él conociera a su hijo pero eso no sería posible ahora, habían pasado ya los nueve meses y Leona espera ansiosa por el nacimiento de su hijo, un día ella estaba platicando con Crunket sobre dar este gran paso importante:

Crunket.- de ves estar muy feliz.

Leona.- de hecho si lo estoy, me siento muy afortunada por el nacimiento de mi bebe.

Crunket.- sabes quisiera que tu bebe, se vuelva amigo si es que algún día la tenga de mi hijo.

Leona.- ya verás…que…ayy…

Crunket.- Leona estas bien, ¿Qué ocurre?

Leona.- creo… que ya…viene…

Crunket.- tranquila te llevare a la tribu león.

Cuando llegaron ahí rápidamente ayudaron a Leona en el parto de su bebe, habían pasado ya dos horas cuando de repente se escuchó el llanto de un bebe, Lagravis al oírlo fue a ver a Leona quien estaba cargando a un pequeño cachorro en sus brazos, cuando Lagravis lo tuvo en sus brazos el pequeño abrió sus ojos para verlo y al parecer le estaba sonriendo Lagravis noto esto y supo que su cachorro sería feliz a su lado:

Lagravis.- mira Leona tiene tus ojos (acercándoselo a Leona)

Leona.- es muy hermoso.

Crunket.- es un gran y fuerte macho, el pequeñín.

Leona.- no se llamara pequeñín, se llamara…

Lavertus.- Laval. (Observando que todos lo miraban)

Lagravis.- Lavertus escucha cuando queramos tu opinión avísanos sí.

Lavertus.- que tiene de malo de que se llame Laval.

Crominus.- creo que Lavertus tiene razón creo que le queda muy bien a tu hijo ya que Laval significa guerrero de luz (**nota yo me invente su significado no me juzguen).**

Leona.- está bien Lagravis, después de todo Lavertus es su tío.

Lagravis.- (suspirando) solo que quede muy claro podrán decirnos muchos nombres para nuestro cachorro pero su verdadero nombre es Laval.

**Es muy tierno este capítulo el siguiente es un poco más largo y a lo mejor se tratara de que Lagravis cuide de su hijo cuando pierde a su esposa.**


	6. hijo mío eres la única alegría

Hijo mío eres la única alegría de mi vida

Habían ya pasado los nueve meses desde que nació Laval y en esos nueve meses ocurrió algo terrible para Lagravis quien había desterrado a su hermano Lavertus, por creer que él se estaba robando el chi, y cuando lo hizo una parte de él se desvaneció solo tenía la compañía de Leona y de su pequeño cachorro, una noche mientras su esposa dormía Lagravis se acercó a la cuna de su hijo, quien dormía tranquilamente y lo miraba muy feliz pues era su pequeño cachorro su bebe de él y de Leona, pero al parecer su felicidad no duraría por mucho tiempo ya que había un mal que estaba celoso de su felicidad así que un día decidió quitársela para siempre:

Sir Fangar.- ya no soporto más su felicidad, ese rey lo tiene todo, una hermosa esposa y un inocente bebe, bien pues entonces yo me encargare de quitárselo de una buena vez.

Fue un día cuando Lagravis fue a hablar con su amigo Crominus sobre lo que en realidad paso antes de que desterrara a Lavertus mientras hacía esto Leona estaba paseando con su pequeño cachorro en brazos esperando a que su hijo empezara ya a pronunciar sus primeras palabras, mientras esperaba le platicaba:

Leona.- hijo mío, ¿Cuándo dirás tus primeras palabras? Estoy muy ansiosa con que digas papa o mama.

Laval.- (dando una pequeña risita) aguuu.

Leona.- sé que puedes, inténtalo de nuevo mi pequeño.

Laval.- pa…pa…ma…ma…

Leona.- lo lograste, estoy tan feliz hijito.

Laval.- mama… ma…ma…

Leona.- mi niño, mi cachorro.

Cuando Laval dijo sus primeras palabras, Leona empezó hacerle cosquillas, mientras Laval reía se hoyo que su padre, regresaba y los encontraba afuera del castillo viendo que lo estaban esperando, cuando Leona le contó a Lagravis sobre las primeras palabras de Laval, el cielo se cubrió de nubes que predecían la llegada de una horrible tormenta:

Lagravis.- Leona lleva a nuestro cachorro a dentro y refúgiense ahora.

Leona.- (obedeciéndolo) vamos mi pequeño.

Laval.- papa…pa…pa…

Lagravis.- tranquilo hijo mío, yo también voy a entrar después de ustedes.

Leona.- ya lo escuchaste todo va estar… ¡ahh! (siendo atrapada por un gran remolino hecho de agua, con granizo) ¡Lagravis!

Lagravis.- (viendo lo que ocurría) no, no Leona, Laval (corriendo hacia ellos).

Leona.- (protegiendo a su hijo) ¡Lagravis! ¡Ayúdanos!

Lagravis.- resistan (tomando la mano de Leona) te tengo no te voy a soltar.

Leona.- (observando que el remolino quería arrebatarle a Laval) Lagravis, por favor salva a nuestro cachorro.

Lagravis.- no te preocupes, puedo… (Siendo interrumpido).

Leona.- ¡no! No puedes salvarnos a ambos, (entregándole a Laval) prométeme que lo cuidaras, que lo guiaras por un buen camino y que lo amaras por siempre.

Lagravis.- (sujetando a su hijo con el otro brazo) resiste Leona.

Leona.- Lagravis, te amo y siempre te amare (soltando su mano).

Lagravis.- (viendo lo que hizo) ¡noooo! Leona (viendo como el remolino se la llevaba).

Laval.- (llorando) ¡Mama…ma…!

Lagravis.- (viéndolo llorar y tranquilizándolo en sus brazos) tranquilo mi cachorro, mi hijo, yo estoy aquí, yo te cuido.

En ese mismo día la noticia de que la reina Leona desapareció en medio de la tormenta todas las tribus se pusieron tristes, sobretodo porque Lagravis, ya había sufrido la pérdida de su padre y de su hermano, y ahora perdió a su amada esposa la única a la que amado en toda su vida, usualmente Crunket y Crominus (ya casados y con dos hijos) iban a visitarlo para que no se sintiera soló ya que a ellos les afecto también la pérdida de su querida amiga, además porque Lagravis se había vuelto muy distante, ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con su hijo y Crominus siempre le decía que no hiciera eso y que cuidara de su hijo; fue una noche cuando Lagravis paseaba por el castillo cuando escucho el llanto de su pequeño y se dirigió a su cuarto cuando entro encontró a Laval llorando y llamando a Leona:

Laval.- (llorando) Mama… ma…ma…

Lagravis.- (acercándose a su cuna y cargándolo) ya hijo mío, no llores más, yo también la extraño mucho.

Laval.- (dejando de llorar) Papa… papa.

Lagravis.- (mirando su carita inocente y llena de lagrimitas) si estoy aquí mi cachorro, nada malo te va a pasar a ti.

Laval.- (sonriendo y durmiéndose lentamente) Papa…papa.

Lagravis.- (colocándolo sobre su cuna y acariciando su carita) Hijo duerme ya que estoy aquí.

Laval.- (durmiéndose) papa.

Lagravis.- (tocándole la frente y dándole un beso en la frente) Hijo mío eres la única alegría de mi vida (sonriendo).

En ese momento Lagravis cuidaría de Laval ya que él era lo único que le quedaba en la vida, su única alegria, su corazón lleno de esperanza, su única felicidad en el mundo de chima.

**Este es el último episodio espero que les haya gustado. No soy dueña de legend of chima.**


End file.
